This invention relates generally to lubricants and, more specifically, to lubricants for cutting threads.
Heat-treated and hardened metal cutting tools, commonly either taps or dies, are used to cut threads. Lubricants are commonly used in this cutting process, In many instances, the cutting fluid is a liquid tapping fluid, often containing molybdenum.
The tapping fluids used for thread cutting are often thin fluids that run off the cutting tool and the work, reducing the amount of lubricant available at the actual working surface. A reduced amount of tapping fluid or lubricant in the areas of cutting results in increased friction and wear, decreasing the working life of the cutting tools.
Therefore, there is an unmet need for a cutting tool lubricant that stays in contact with working surfaces, and provides better lubrication to cutting tools.
The present invention provides a substance for lubricating cutting tools, the substance comprising a thickening agent such as grease and tapping fluid. The grease may include lithium and the tapping fluid includes molybdenum. The substance is preferably made from two to six parts of grease per one part tapping fluid.